


玲珑滴滴

by ranranisangrl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, 张九龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranranisangrl/pseuds/ranranisangrl





	玲珑滴滴

①黑道大佬龙/卧底零 ②具体情节没码出来，本篇热度过一百开坑――就是我不开 ③故事发生在90暴露被抓回来以后 ④不虐 ⑤是flag之一 ⑥两千字，本来想写个纯车，但是我发现我写不出来……写肉非我所长，各位看官多多担待吧

 

 

牢房里黑漆漆，阴森森。  
是个和二十世纪不搭的装修风格。  
张九龄靠在潮湿阴凉的墙边打量着四周如是想着。  
良久，他叹了口气索性闭上眼睛放空大脑。  
如果老天爷足够仁慈请赐予他遗忘吧，他一生自许真英雄真男人，可是他真的找不到除了逃避他还能怎么办。  
然而大脑从来不是一个听话的部件，它会专挑你想要遗忘想要忽略的那些一遍又一遍的重复。  
叛徒，一个被所有道上的人所不耻的词。  
但是其实他算不上叛徒，他一个卧底和这些人怎么可能是兄弟？他们是天敌，他们是仇家，他们可以是任何一种染着鲜血的关系，唯独不可以是兄弟。  
张九龄把头埋进臂弯里，他的肩膀在止不住的颤抖。他想着他的心脏上一定有什么暗伤再次被撕裂，不然怎么会这么疼？伤口里一定冒出了许多的血，那血灌满了食道顺着喉管爬上舌头。  
其实他死了也无所谓吧，他罪有应得啊！  
为什么要仅仅只是把他关起来，他该死啊！  
应该用那把瞄准春儿的狙击枪对着他扫射，一遍一遍。  
他不能这么想的，他做的是正确的不是吗？他救了无数人，他救了孩子，救了老人，救了熟人也救了陌生人，只不过代价是别人的命……  
是他害死了他们。  
都是他的功劳，是的功劳。  
多么可笑的功劳！  
他捂着嘴想要笑，因为他做了好事，立了功。  
他失败了，嘴角怎么也扯不上去。  
九龙……  
我好疼啊，  
好苦啊，  
好腥啊。  
他就这么靠在墙角，把过去重演了一遍又一遍，时间过去的很慢，慢的他以为自己都要泯灭在这不见天日的房子里。  
然而，他到底没有如同那空中的尘埃一样摔落在地上而后消失；他实实在在的存在着，如同这个世界上最可笑的笑话。  
当他拿这些道上的人当朋友的那一刻开始，他就注定了万劫不复，这都是他的惩罚。  
活该他痛，活该他苦，都是他的错。  
他该死。  
“吱……呀……”  
是房门打开的声音，随后传来的是房门关闭时的碰撞声。  
张九龄低着头，细细的听着，却不愿意抬头。  
因为没有必要了，严刑逼供也好，直接枪毙了就算赚了。  
他等了片刻，没有任何声音。  
是没有人进来吗？  
已经连看到他都觉得恶心了吗？  
他扯了扯嘴角抬起头，随后整个人僵在哪里。  
是王九龙。  
不过几个小时，那个曾经意气风发的男人就变成一副满身酒气，满眼通红，西装的扣子解开，领带被扯的歪歪斜斜的挂在脖子上的模样。  
多可笑，曾经尸山血海都未曾击垮的男人居然因为这些事就变成这副模样。  
“你是穿成这样来让我看你笑话的吗？”张九龄这么说。  
“……你就没有点该解释的吗？！”对方一个健步走到他身前，一米九的伟岸身躯把他拘在墙角。  
他有些发愣，他曾感受过这副身体所能带来的温度，现在他要感受这副熟悉的身体所能带来的疼痛了吗。  
自从春儿死了以后他的思维越发的不控制了，张九龄把自己从幻想里拉出来，他能感受到自己越来越不正常了。  
他颤颤巍巍的站起来，坐的太久腿部的神经已经麻痹了。  
他没有解释，等他被疼痛唤醒的时候他这么想着。  
是谁先动的手？记不清了。  
甚至没有一句争吵就打起来了。  
你一拳我一脚，用尽全身所有的力气，放弃所有的理智凭借本能，哪怕伤敌一千自损八百也在所不惜。  
他们都是有罪之人，他们都该死。  
两个相爱的人，怎么可能一直打下去呢？他们在最年轻气盛的时候在一起，也曾一天一吵三天一打，他们已经习惯了打到床上。  
所有最后他们还是打着打着，就把对方扒了个精光。  
张九龄坐在王九龙的腿上，也不顾是否会后方失守，只顾着用拳头可劲的往对方的脸上身上砸去。  
而王九龙也不在乎自己负伤几何，一双大手把张九龄的双手固定在背后，双腿把张九龄整个人夹住。  
他们用牙齿撕咬对方，仿佛变成了两只野兽。  
王九龙习惯性的把手指伸进张九龄的体内扩张，却在肩胛骨处的疼痛传达到大脑的那一刻猛然察觉到他不该这么做。  
他故意把动作变得鲁莽粗暴，甚至在抽出手指的时候把张九龄的屁股打的肿起好些。  
他第一次庆幸对方长的黑，打肿了也看不出红来。  
他可以没那么心疼。  
多么可笑。  
张九龄能感受到对方的东西不顾他的后方的干涩，不顾他身为一个男人的生理结构，强行冲进他的体内。  
很疼，但是心里却莫名觉得自己终于受到惩罚而略微觉得轻松，他真悲哀。  
他主动抬起腰，腿上一个发力，本来只是进去一个头的东西一瞬间把他从身体中间劈开。  
这回是真的疼了。  
疼得他一动也动不了，只能被动的忍受着身体本能的颤抖。  
王九龙把他放倒在地上，动了动胯，意外的顺畅。  
他低头看了看，血液从连接处淌出。  
两个人在一起的时候，张九龄总是喊疼，每次他总是把前戏延长的不能再延长，动作温柔的仿佛不是他，可就算如此张九龄也总是在喊疼，从屁股疼喊到头发丝疼。  
这是第一次他让他受伤了，也是第一次他没喊疼。  
张九龄直愣愣的坐在他身上，脖颈后仰，额头上青筋暴起，汗珠一滴接一滴的往下掉，他的手抓着对方白玉似的肩膀留下几个暗红色的指印。  
王九龙拥着他，一下一下的抚摸他的脊梁让他放松一点。  
他到底还是不舍得。  
“白儿子，你他妈到底行不行不行换我来！”  
他不配的到宽恕，他罪无可恕。如果一定要惩罚他就让身前的这个人一次惩罚个够吧。  
王九龙按着他的腰猛的顶胯。是的他怀里这个人罪无可恕，他们都罪无可恕，他们活该受罚，他们不配被温柔以待。  
他们发了疯，像是两只雄兽为了整顿领地相互撕咬。  
下半身鲜血淋漓，上半身皮肉翻卷。  
一场如同献祭的欢爱，攻击者奉献自己全部的力量，被攻击者配合着攻击者摧毁自己。  
其实也算不得欢爱吧，这只是一场最严酷刑罚。  
一切都结束的时候，张九龄已经把自己嘴巴咬的变了形状，王九龙的前胸被啃噬的看不出原本的颜色。  
疼，撕心裂肺的疼，疼得他以为自己会死在这。  
上半身的枪伤都已经没有什么存在感。 眼前的光景在光明与黑暗之间转换。 他要死了吧，他终于死了吗？ 他这样想着随后瘫软在对方的怀里。


End file.
